


Mommy Russia

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, Mommy Issues, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Russia helps America destress
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Mommy Russia

The woman kept stroking America as he suckled on her tit. He gulped down the warm milk that leaks from her tit as she milked him for every drop he had.   
"Mo-mommy!" America gasped. Russia noticed it and looked to his attention. 

  
"Are you okay, baby?" She said, loving.

  
"No- I love- ahh..."

  
"What? You can say it, baby." 

  
"I love mother Russia. I love how you take care of my needs. I like it when momma Russia takes care of me." A smile grew on Anya's face. She continued her speed on Alfred's length as he moans a storm.

  
"Mother Russia loves you too. I know how stress you are at work, so this is how mother takes good care of you." She played with Alfred's pubic hair as he took more milk from her breast. Alfred's eyes had hearts replacing his pupils. He loved every second of it, he was glad Anya took does hormone pills. He stopped for a second and place a kiss on Anya's lips. She tasted some of her milk on his tongue, no wonder Alfred loves it it's good.

  
It felt like forever but Alfred was almost done. Anya sped and Alfred tries to gulp down the rest of the milk. Eventually, Alfred moaned "M-mommy, I gonna cum!"

  
"Yes my Alfred, cum on mommy! Give your mommy all your stress! Let Mother Russia love you!" She gave Alfred's dick a few more strokes before he erupted.

  
"Shhh, mommy has you. Give Mother Russia what you have."

  
Anya toyed with his head as some of his essences landed on her hand, Alfred's chest, and her breast. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Alfred took one lick against Anya's nipple before nestling.   
"Anya..." Alfred said, "Thank you. That felt incredible."

  
"I'm glad you liked it, Alfred." She went over to her breast, took a sample of Alfred's semen, and tasted it.

  
"Delicious."

  
"I'm glad you liked it, I've been eating pineapple as you said."

  
"I can taste the results." The two laid to rest on the large bed, Anya cuddled with her sweet Alfred while Alfred slept on Anya's bosom. 

  
"Let's do this again sometime." Alfred yawned.


End file.
